L'espoir fait vivre
by vip.stef
Summary: 11x5 TVD. Pour touts les fans qui ont étaient déçu par cet épisode, je vous offre ma version pleine d'émotion. Je ne veux pas que le klaroline s'arrête. Et l'espoir fait vivre.


**Bonjour à tous, voilà un tout nouvel os, qui me tenait énormément à cœur. J'ai était profondément peiné par l'épisode 11 de la saison 5 de the vampire, comme beaucoup je le pense. Je ne veux pas que le klaroline s'arrête comme ça. Je déteste Julie plec, elle nous fait espérer depuis le début avec se couple, elle créer une alchimie parfaite entre eux, et elle le détruit en un épisode, bref vous aurez compris je suis vraiment en colère et triste. Donc j'ai réécrit la scène à ma façon, comme moi j'aurais voulu que cela se passe, et j'espère que vous serez d'accord avec moi. Pour tous les fans qui ont été déçus je vous offre ma version J **

**Ps : une pétition a été mise en place sur internet, alors fait comme moi et sauver notre klaroline. )**

_L'espoir fait vivre._

- _Le quaterback est sain et maintenant ? _

- _Tu n'as pas une fille mourante à punir, pour tous ses péchés ?_

- _Si mais je ne le ferai pas pour toi._

- _Donc tu as fait tout le chemin jusqu'à Mystic Falls pour abandonner quand je te le demande ?_

- _Non. J'ai fait le chemin jusqu'à Mystic Falls pour jubiler sur son cadavre en devenir, que tu deviens si poétiquement, mais je vais partir sans cette jubilation contre une seule petite chose._

- _Et c'est quoi ?_

- _Je veux ta confession._

- _Ma confession ? Je n'ai rien fait. Une confession à quel propos ?_

- _Moi._

- _Aussitôt que nous en aurons fini ici, je m'en irai, et je ne reviendrai jamais. Tu n'auras plus jamais à me regarder dans les yeux et à cacher notre connexion avec hostilité et dégout. Tu n'aurais jamais à détester ta part de noirceur, cet intérêt pour moi malgré tout ce que j'ai serai parti, et tu seras libre. Je…veux juste que tu sois honnête avec moi._

- _Je suis à la fac. je construis ma vie. J'ai des projets et un futur. Et des choses que je veux, et aucune de ses choses ne te concerne, aucune._

- _Je vois._

- _Non tu ne vois pas parce que, oui je cache notre connexion avec hostilité parce que oui je me déteste pour la vérité, alors si tu promets de partir comme tu l'as dit et de ne jamais revenir, alors oui je serai honnête avec toi. je serai honnête avec toi, à propos de ce que je veux._

- _Je m'en irais et je ne reviendrai jamais je te le promets. _

- _Dire ses mots, le déchirait de l'intérieur, cette phrase venait de condamner tout espoir d'être avec elle un jour. Mais si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle souhaitait alors il s'en irait sans se retourner._

- _Bien._

Elle s'avança et l'embrassa. Klaus avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Il l'avait toujours désiré. Bien sur il aurait pu l'hypnotiser pour qu'elle soit sienne et pour qu'elle l'aime, mais caroline n'était pas comme toutes ses filles, pour une fois il voulait le faire à l'ancienne. La séduire en étant galant, en dansant et en lui offrant robes et diamants. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui refuse quoique se soit, mais caroline faisait exception à la règle. Et plus elle le rejetait, et plus sa la rendait désirable à ses yeux, à la longue il avait pris sa pour un défi. Pour elle il aurait été prêt à faire beaucoup de sacrifice. Ce baiser était le plus beau présent qu'elle pouvait lui offrir, la plus belle récompense.

Entre eux il y avait toujours cette connexion, cette alchimie. Il suffisait d'un seul regard, un seul sourire de l'autre, pour que leur journée soit illuminée, et malgré tous les efforts que déployer caroline pour ne pas succomber à son charme ravageur, elle ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence. Leur attirance ne se limiter pas à l'apparence, leur amour était beaucoup plus profond, et intense. Elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, il refléter la sincérité, et sans aucun doute elle pouvait y voir toute l'affection qu'il lui portait. Sa seule présence le rendait fou de joie et pendant un instant, elle arrivait à lui faire oublier tout se mal être, et cette solitude insupportable. Elle captait son attention comme personne d'autre, il lui suffisait de la regarder pleine de vie, pour avoir le sourire aux lèvres, cette fille était pétillante, drôle et divinement belle. Elle était tout pour lui, et seule son avis compter, pour elle il aurait remué ciel et terre pour se faire pardonner. Quelques fois il pouvait se montrer maladroit, mais ses intentions partaient toujours d'un bon sentiment, quand il s'agissait de caroline, et elle ne pouvait pas nier à quel point cela la touchait, même si elle ne lui montrait pas toujours.

Klaus restait un réel mystère pour elle, personne ne lui avait fait ressentir de telles émotions, aussi contradictoire soit t-elle. Caroline adorée le voir peindre, elle était totalement éblouie par son talent. Elle aurait pu rester la, des heurs à le contempler dessiner. Elle aimer également sa culture et son intelligence. Klaus était cultivé, et savait parler des dizaines de langues différentes. Elle se passionnait aussi pour ses récits, racontant ses voyages à travers le monde, elle buvait littéralement ses paroles. Mais ce qu'il la fascinait plus que tout, c'était son charme son charisme inné, ainsi que sa prestance et son élégance.

Mais il pouvait également se montrer sous son côté plus sombre, et cette partie de lui faisait peur à Caroline, non pas, parce que ce qu'il faisait des choses horribles, mais au contraire parce qu'elle aimer aussi cette facette de lui. Ce côté méchant bad boy le rendait terriblement sexy. Et dans un sens elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Elle faisait partie des privilégiés, Klaus faisait tout pour la garder saine et sauve et elle en était plus que flattais.

Il se recula et lui sourit. C'était un moment unique, et magique. Il plongea dans ses yeux azur et son regard la transperça. Il n'avait pas besoin de se parler pour comprendre, elle savait se que se baiser représenter pour lui, et sans un mot elle deviner ce que cela voulait dire, merci, je t'en suis reconnaissant c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me donner, car je ne désire que toi. Et à son tour elle lui répondu d'un sourire qui voulait dire, de rien je te l'offre avec le plus grand plaisir, je te remercie pour ta patience et ta persévérance.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait embrassé c'était dans le corps de Tyler et malgré que cela avait été un moment agréable il n'avait pas pu l'apprécier entièrement. Caroline embrassait Tyler pas lui. Alors qu'aujourd'hui tout était différent, c'était leur vrai premier baiser. Elle était consciente de qui il était, et elle était consentante. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve éveillé, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux, il fallait simplement voir leurs yeux brillaient et leurs sourires jusqu'aux oreilles pour être convaincue qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Ils étaient comblés. Leur amour était tellement fort et passionné qu'il n'y avait plus rien autour qui comptait. Ils étaient dans leurs bulles et ils ne pouvaient pas penser au lendemain. Ils souhaiter juste s'offrir à l'autre et ne pas prêter d'importance aux conséquences. Ils en avaient rêvé tous les deux depuis bien trop longtemps.

Pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour Klaus était complètement bouleversé. Il avait très envi d'elle, il avait fantasmé sur son corps tellement de fois, mais il savait que lorsqu'il se serait fini, tout cela serait terminé, et il ne le voulait vraiment pas. Il était tiraillé par des milliers d'émotions et de sentiment. Il était excité par le corps de rêve de son ange, et comblé de bonheur qu'elle est enfin acceptée de s'offrir à lui, et pour la remercier de son geste, il essaya de tout faire pour que sa belle prenne du plaisir, mais il était profondément malheureux, car il savait que se moment de pur bonheur avait un prix cher à payer, après cela il avait fait une promesse, celle de partir pour ne jamais revenir. Rien que cette idée lui donna envie de pleurer, alors il essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas venir trop vite. Il aurait tellement voulu être avec elle, surtout après ce qui venait de se produire c'était horrible d'avoir un aperçu de se que cela aurait été, et de savoir que cela ne se reproduirait jamais.

Tous les deux étaient allongés dans la forêt, avec pour seule musique, les oiseaux qui chantaient. Klaus regardé le ciel, l'esprit ailleurs. Quant à caroline elle le regardait émue. Il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé, son visage était triste. Les larmes au bord des yeux. Il était loin le Klaus méchant sans émotion, il avait laissé place à un homme sensible à fleur de peau, trop blessé par la vie. Devant caroline sont masque froid tombé, et laisser apparaitre toute sa fragilité. Une larme coula sur sa joue, et dans la seconde suivante il n'était plus là, il avait disparu.

Caroline resta là sans bouger, c'était comme si tout son corps ne lui répondait plus, elle était abattue.

Matt arriva à sa rencontre quelques heures plus tard. Elle était là contre un arbre le regard dans le vide.

- Et care. Matt secoua caroline.

- Matt oh Matt, je suis tellement contente que tu sois en vie j'ai eu si peur. Elle lui fit un câlin.

- Je suis la tout vas bien, tient j'ai une lettre pour toi.

Caroline le regarda dans l'incompréhension la plus totale et prit la lettre. Elle commença à la lire.

Mon amour,

Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit au revoir, je n'y arrivais pas, c'était trop difficile, je ne pouvais pas te regarder dans les yeux, et te dire adieux. En te voyant je n'aurais pas pu retenir mes larmes, et j'aurais été dans l'incapacité de tenir ma promesse. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir donné le sentiment de ne plus être seule. Ce que je vais te dire, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, même pas à ma propre famille, mais avec toi c'est quelques mots prennent un sens, et je sais qu'ils te seront éternellement destinés, je t'aime. S'il te plait ne regrette rien. Et si pour toi il est plus facile de me haïr alors fait-le. Mais sache que je ne t'oublierais jamais, tu feras partie de moi pour toujours. Je sais quand partant j'aurais se vide dans ma poitrine, et pourtant mon cœur n'a jamais était autant remplie d'amour. Une dernière chose ne passe pas ta vie à tout planifier, l'imprévu à du bon parfois.

Au revoir, et à jamais my love.

Klaus.

Caroline s'effondra âpres avoir lu la lettre

Matt tenta de la consoler.

- Je… je…je. Noyer dans ses pleurs. Je viens de faire la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie.

- Quoi d'avoir couché avec Klaus ? Oui je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Non tu ne comprends pas.

- Quoi donc caroline ? Tu t'attendais à quoi venant de lui ! Une lettre d'amour peut être? Je suis sur qu'il t'a planté là âpres avoir tiré son coup.

- Matt, non je t'interdis de parler de lui de la sorte. Je… je … je l'aime. Et je viens de le réalisé à l' instant où je viens de le perdre.

- Non care tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

- Il m'aime aussi, il me le dit dans sa lettre.

- Care c'est juste un simple bout de papier, Klaus cherche à manipuler les gens et il les torture, il n'aime personne.

- Si moi.

- Care tu vas où ?

- A la nouvelle Orléans, le retrouver.

- Tu fais une grave erreur caroline. lui cria Matt.

Caroline se retourna.

- Peut être mais au moins je n'aurais aucun regret.

Elle prit le premier avion.

Arrivait la bas elle passa à la mairie, pour connaitre l'adresse exact de Klaus. Il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes pour arriver devant le luxueux manoir.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, ses mains étaient moites et elle avait très chaud, mais dans un élan de courage elle tapa à la porte.

- Caroline ! s'exclama Klaus.

- Klaus !

Elle se précipita dans ses bras et fondu en larmes.

- Je sais que tu m'as fait la promesse de ne jamais revenir, mais moi je n'ai rien promis du tout, sur le fait de venir à la nouvelle Orléans.

Klaus soupira de bonheur. Et il l'embrassa de tout son être de tout son cœur.

- Je t'aime Klaus. je l'ai compris quand je t'ai perdu. Je ne veux pas te dire adieux. Caroline en tremblait encore.

- Alors ne le fait pas. Répondu Klaus.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et il ferma la porte.

Ils étaient enfin ensemble après, je te suis tu me fuis, je t'aime et je te déteste. Ils pouvaient savourer d'être l'un avec l'autre, sans se mentir, sans avoir peur d'être rejeté ou abandonné.

Leur amour avait été plus fort.

**Voila, j'espère que vous aurez aimé. Dites moi se que vous en avait pensé, de mon histoire, du klaroline, avez-vous envie que julie plec arrête se couple, pensait vous que Camille puissent remplacer caroline ? **


End file.
